


A Telltale Heart of a Different Sort

by dorkylokifan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Other, Thorki Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan
Summary: Thor and Loki have been roommates for a while but never got together because they were always dating other people. However, Thor and Loki start to realize they've been looking in the wrong place for love this whole time, shortly after an accident lands Loki in the hospital.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taimat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/gifts).



Thor pushed his elbow against Loki a little bit as they battled one another. Loki was kicking his ass on the Xbox and Thor was not above cheating.

“Oh, what was that? You’re going down, like a little bitch,” Loki’s grin was evil as his thumbs pumped and wiggled the controller furiously.

“You won’t think I’m a little bitch when I do this!” Thor smiled as blood turned the TV screen red. But his victory was short lived. “What the fuck?”

“I told you that upgrade was stupid. Your ass is mine now,” Loki gave out a movie villain laugh as he decapitated Thor’s avatar. He jumped up and wiggled his ass, dancing in victory around the living room.

“Fuck you,” Thor said as he slumped in defeat on the couch. Loki continued to dance a moment more, smiling.

“Go clean the bathroom, peasant.”

“Ugh.”

“Don’t worry. I made sure to piss all around the toilet as much as possible. Get that really nasty asparagus smell going in there just for you.”

“Oh, please. You could never be that gross. You freak out if you see a visible pube stuck to my bar soap.”

“It’s disgusting and I don’t want to see it.”

“So, it’s not like you’re going to use it.”

“Still gross. Happy scrubbing.”

“What’s gross is the long dark hair clog I pull from the shower every week.”

“Some of that could be yours,” Loki said. Six months ago, that was probably true. Back when Thor had long hair, but these days Thor kept his hair very short. He gave him the look.

The two men shared a two-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment in the city which made their $2000 a month rent somewhat affordable. They were both recent college graduates working entry level positions at their jobs. It would be a while yet before either of them climbed the ladder at work.

Loki’s phone rang. It was Amora, again. “Yes. What do you want?” Thor listened to Loki’s half of the conversation. “Well, I don’t miss you. You must really think I’m pathetic…uh huh…go fuck yourself.” Click.

“Was she begging you to take her back?” Thor asked.

“If begging you mean she tried to attack my self-esteem and bully me into taking her back, then yes,” Loki’s voice cracked a little. The truth was, he did have self-esteem issues. Dating had been difficult for Loki his entire life. Being intersexed limited his dating options to the truly openminded or manipulative dicks. And manipulative cunts, in Amora’s case. Thor jabbed Loki’s ribs with his elbow again then nodded at the television. “Wanna bash Jenny’s head in and then hang her on the hook?” One of the characters in the video game looked like Amora a little.

“Does your villain have a hammer?”

“Sure does. A big one,” Thor said. Loki took his controller and took out his frustrations on the digital look alike with evil glee.

Thor smiled at his roommate, feeling something blossom in his chest. He knew Loki was bisexual, in theory. He’d just never seen him date a man during the year and a half they’d lived together.

“Do you want to go to the club? Maybe get you a blowjob in the alley?”

Loki blushed which didn’t surprise him. For all his bravado, the raven-haired beauty with the impish laugh was very private about his body. He just smiled in that devil may care way and said, “A man on his knees worshipping me. It’s tempting.”

“But…” Thor said, because he knew it was coming.

“But I’m more in the mood to listen to sad songs, drink whiskey and gouge out the eyes out of all of Amora’s pictures.”

“Mmm…creepy.”

“It is not! I’m jilted. I can be passive aggressive if I want.”

“After you gouge out the eyes, what then? You gonna set her pictures on fire in a trash can and cast an evil spell on her?”

“You want to? It sounds like fun actually.”

Thor chuckled, but Loki had that look in his eyes. “I was kidding.”

“I’m not. Let’s do it.”

“You know witchcraft isn’t real, right?”

“It is tonight! Let’s set her shit on fire.” Loki jumped off the couch and ran back to his room and collected up all the tiny little odds and ends Amora had left behind. Hair in Loki’s hair brush, a set of hoop earrings, a pair of panties, a toothbrush, and every picture of her that Loki had taken a pair of scissors to. He dumped it all into the little metal trashcan in his room. Then he changed his clothes. He came out of his bedroom a moment later with a green bedsheet tied around his neck like a cape. There was a pink towel wrapped around his head like he’d just gotten out of the shower and he was wearing Amora’s hoop earrings.

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“My wizard outfit. I’m going to Bippity Boppity Voodoo this bitch.”

“Is that my Harry Potter wand?” Thor asked.

“Grab the stereo. I need music to cast my curse.”

“Oh god.”

“God of sex. Yes, I know I am,” Loki said. Thor grabbed a couple of beers and a box of matches. The two men left the apartment and took the pathway to the apartment complex courtyard, which was blessedly vacant. Loki set the can down on a brick walkway, took the matches from Thor and set the can aflame.

Loki looked at Thor, “Music, please.” Thor played My Milkshake Brings All the Boys to the Yard and Loki started dancing around the trashcan. Thor took out his phone to record. It didn’t take long for the towel on Loki’s head to unravel. He tossed it aside as he made dramatic silly gestures with the wand while chanting silly things. “Fire burn, fire crotch! Syphilis and chicken pox. Abracadabra. I want Herpes to reach out and grab you. A pox on your upper lip, with a big black hair growing out of it.”

Thor’s face was red with a mixture of laughter and embarrassment. Any of their neighbors that saw them would think they were either high or insane. Thor chose the next song, Crazy by Cee Lo Green. Loki tilted his chin up in defiance and then busted out his best Michael Jackson dance moves. Still dancing circles around the burning trashcan, his green sheet cape billowing in the wind, he looked like a graceful beautiful lunatic.

When the song concluded, Loki was panting and a little sweaty. His face was flushed and his lips slightly parted. His hair was wild, and with that damn Joker grin something about the moment caught in Thor’s throat.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

Thor cringed, “Oh, shit. It’s the apartment manager.”

“Put that fucking fire out!” Loki took Thor’s beer and dosed the flames. He grabbed the trashcan and started running it to the dumpster but the metal can was hot.

“Ow, shit! Ow! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He threw the thing at the dumpster and missed. It hit the front of it with a loud bang and then crashed in front, tipping out the smoldering contents.

“Smooth,” Thor said. “That’s bad luck you know. Now you’re going to get a broken leg or something.”

“No, Amora will. That’s how curses work,” he said. “How long do you think it’ll take for that to cool down enough for me to scoop up with my bare hands?”

“I’m going back to the apartment to get the broom and the dustpan.”

“Brilliant.”

“I’m glad you finally noticed,” Thor said.


	2. Chapter 2

On weekday mornings Thor and Loki had a routine that they’d timed down to the minute. Loki always rose first and started the coffee. He was an evening bather which gave him time to luxuriate in his first cup of coffee of the day. Right around the time Loki finished his coffee was when Thor’s first alarm went off. Loki knew that was when he needed to go to the bathroom to shave, brush his teeth, and put on deodorant before dressing. The time it took Loki to do those three tasks was exactly five minutes, which was when Thor hit the snooze button for the second time.

Loki would then return to his room to dress, and right as he zipped up his fly on his trousers Thor would hit the final alarm and come rushing out of his room into the shower. Thor was quick, but thorough and vigorous. He would come out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam in his wake with his towel barely hanging on to his hips. Like covering up his body for any reason was a crime.

He’d yank on his suit, which was pressed crisp by the dry cleaners. Then he’d come zooming out of his room straight to the kitchen to gulp down a cup of coffee. Loki had it sitting there waiting for him so that it was cooled just enough to keep Thor from scalding his esophagus.

Loki jingled the keys. “Do you have your man-purse?” he asked.

“For the last time, it’s a backpack.”

“It’s a man purse.”

“Yours is a man purse.”

“You mean satchel. Yes, it’s a man purse. So is your backpack.”

“Are you bullying me into buying a briefcase?”

“Maybe. It would look more professional. Don’t architects need to keep their drawings flat?”

“I have a binder for that. In my backpack.”

“You’ve had that ratty thing since your freshman year. You’ll never climb the ladder dragging that thing around.”

“And a lawyer with a satchel is more professional?”

“It’s chic.”

“It’s a purse.”

“And what’s wrong with that?”

“You’re a 6’ 2” masculine looking man, as far as the uninformed observer knows.”

“And what? Is it too gay for the office? Is gay now unprofessional?” Loki mocked Thor as he locked the front door.

“If I need a briefcase, you need a briefcase. Hypocrite.” They each walked to their cars which were parked next to each other. Both vehicles looked rust laden and sad, but they were saving their money for good down payments and would be upgrading soon. Loki opened his car door to get in, but paused, “Hey, what are we eating for dinner tonight?”

“Something with ground beef. It’s in the fridge thawing.”

“Hamburger Helper?”

“No. I’m sick of it.”

“Spaghetti?”

“Sick of it.”

“Homemade burritos?”

“Eh…yeah. We haven’t done Mexican in a while. Yeah, let’s do that.”

“Ok. See you later.”

It was a lovely sunny day for lunch in the park. Loki wasn’t vegan, far from it, but the little vegan food cart on the corner had the most delicious chickpea salad on the planet. He often went there and ate his lunch on the bench and enjoyed the sunshine when he could. Though it was in the heart of downtown, the traffic on this side of the park was light this time of day. Young mothers with small children would come out and let their little ones burn off some energy.

He finished up his last bite and deposited the container in the trashcan at the corner. His office building was just across the street. A young mother with three young children in tow was on the opposite side waiting to cross. But there was a situation brewing. With a baby in her arms and two toddlers in the stroller, the toddler in front squirmed vigorously out of the stroller and made a dash for the road.

Loki darted out to stop the child. He saw a glint of red out of the right side of his eye. The light had turned yellow and a sportscar had sped up to beat the light, only to slam on its brakes. Loki scooped up the child and threw it to the sidewalk just as the front of the car collided with his right thigh. He slammed and tumbled up and over, landing on the pavement behind the car. The sun blinked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The light that shone in Loki’s eyes was bright, but it was not the sun.

“Follow my finger please, good. Mr. Laufeyson, you were hit by a car. You suffered two fractures to your right leg. Plus, a concussion. You also have some less serious injuries, bruises and skin abrasions that will take time to heal. So, how are you feeling?”

“Like a bloody meat pinata.” The hospital room was filled with all the ambient noises of beeping machines, curtain rings sliding on metal bars, and the padding of nurse shoes on linoleum. Likewise, the combined smells of hospital food, cleaning solutions, and urine permeated Loki’s immediate area. Suddenly, Loki was acutely aware of the catheter tube that someone had shoved up inside of his penis.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you made the evening news. You’re a hero. You saved that baby’s life.”

“Mmm…kill me.” His head was swimming and despite the painkillers coursing through his system, he still felt pain.

“Oh, no. I put in far too much effort to save you to let that happen,” the doctor chuckled. “Is there anyone you want me to call? Parents? A spouse?”

“My parents are three states away. Call my roommate.”

“I believe he is already here. Tall blond fellow with a shallow beard, yes?”

“Yes, that’s him.”

“I’ll send him in once we’re through. We’ll keep you here in the hospital for a couple more days but after that you’ll need to convalesce either at home or a nursing facility. Do you live in a home that has stairs?”

“No, ground floor apartment.”

“You have a roommate. Do you think he’d be willing and able to care for you at home? You’ll need help bathing, toileting, and dressing for the next couple of months.”

“I don’t know. I’ll ask him,” Loki’s voice caught in his throat. He felt so helpless, and worse still, how would he pay his half of the rent? He had a little bit of sick leave saved up, like three days, but after that he’d be out on unpaid leave. And while he didn’t think they’d be stupid or heartless enough to fire him, missing work would certainly not help his ambitions.

“I’ll send him in then. I’ll come back in a while after the two of you have had some time to talk.”

“Thank you, doctor.” For a very brief moment, Loki was alone and he wondered if he should even ask Thor to do so much for him.

“Loki! Oh, thank God…” Thor burst into the room like a hurricane and came to his bedside and reached for his hand. “I was so worried.”

The beeping from Loki’s heart monitor quickened. Thor noticed it and became concerned.

“Are you ok?”

“Better, now that you are here.”

“The security cameras at the bank across the street captured the whole thing. I started a Gofund Me account for you and Channel Six News mentioned it in their reporting. You’ve currently got over $67,000 in donations!”

“Holy shit! Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Thor leaned over Loki and smiled, his thumb gently rubbing the back of Loki’s hand as he held it. The beeping on the heart monitor got even faster. “Are you sure you’re ok? Are you in pain? I’ve heard it can cause a person’s blood pressure to skyrocket.”

“I’m fine, Thor. Really. As much as a person can be in my situation. But the doctor said I’ll need a lot of help the next two months. A lot. They’re going to have to send me to a nursing home for a while.”

“Why? I’ll take care of you.”

“There’s no way I’d ask that of you. It’s too much.”

“Oh. Look, really it’s not. I don’t mind but if it would be too weird or invasive for you, then ok. I just really wish I could take you home.”

“I…I do. Want that. You know me better than anyone and at least I know you wouldn’t freak out about…you know.” Loki then wondered if the nurse that put in his catheter was out there somewhere right now, gossiping about his private bits. It made him dread the nursing home all the more.

“How long are they going to keep you here?”

“A couple more days.”

“Well, the offer still stands. If you want me to take care of you at home, I will.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Knock, knock,” came a sweet female voice from the door. It was an orderly carrying a tray of food.

“Oh, what’s this?” Thor asked merrily.

“It’s dinnertime,” she said.

“What’s on the menu?” Loki asked, worried.

“Well, according to your card, lime Jell-O, beef broth, and a small stack of crackers.” She placed the tray on the little table in front of him and lifted the lid. The hot broth gave off just enough fragrance to make Loki’s stomach growl. He knew then that the meal would be insufficient. He thanked the orderly and she left.

“Thor, I need you to smuggle me a pizza.”

“Um, are you sure? It might make you sick.”

“This meal is bullshit. I’ll starve to death in here,” he said. Thor chuckled, and agreed. He got on his phone and ordered pizza to be delivered to the front of the hospital and met the delivery man there 20 minutes later. He carried it nonchalantly through the hospital back up to Loki’s room and the two men sat there eating it like they hadn’t done anything wrong.

“I called your boss.”

“What did he say?”

“He said that the firm is proud of you and that the incident has provided them with positive publicity and that your entire time off will be paid sick leave.”

“No fucking way!”

“Yes way. You’re the hero of the hour, Loki. Everyone wants to help you. And um, the mom of that kid you saved wants to see you. She’s out there telling the whole world how brave and wonderful you are. You made a new friend.”

“Making friends was always hard for me.”

“There are easier methods,” Thor said. The bags under Loki’s eyes got progressively darker as their visit wore on and it became apparent that Loki needed rest.

“Thor…l…” Loki turned his head to the side and vomited all over the pillow.

“Oh, shit. It’s okay. I got you.” Thor lept into action, grabbing washcloths and stealing a mop bucket that he spied sitting at the end of the hall. He removed the pillow which had most of the mess on it and tossed it into a soiled linen bin in the corner of the room. He got a plastic bowel and soap from the bathroom and washed Loki’s face and hair right there in bed. He even got some mouthwash for him. It took some time, but when Thor was done there was very little evidence left. Loki was cleaned up, and that was what mattered.

“I guess I better stick to the Jell-O.”

“Yeah, for a little while at least. Do you need anything else before I go home?”

“No. I just need to sleep now.”

“Ok.” Thor walked to the door to leave but Loki called after him.

“Thor?”

“Yeah, Loki.”

“I want to go home with you.”

“You will. Goodnight, Loki.”

“Goodnight, Thor.”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor got up early the next morning on his own and rushed a cup of hot coffee over to Loki at the hospital before going to work. Loki was already awake when he got there and when Loki saw him, his heart monitor went crazy again. His pulse shot up and Loki smiled at him.

He placed the coffee on the little mobile table in front of him. “Vanilla latte, hot.”

“You were paying attention,” he said with a groggy smile. Loki took a sip and put it back down, and there was something about the look in his eyes that made Thor’s stomach flip.

“I…um…I’m going to sneak back here at lunch time. I’ll bring soup this time. Anyway, I gotta go to work. I’ll see you later.”

Loki laid there, propped up on pillows. His hair splashed like spilled ink across white cotton. “Thank you, Thor.”

“You’re welcome.”

As Thor drove to work, he kept thinking about Loki’s heart monitor. Did it mean something? Loki was clearly happy to see him. Did it mean something more? He thought about it all morning and almost lost track of time. He picked up a big container of hot Vietnamese beef noodle soup from a little mom and pop restaurant and sped over to the hospital. He got there just as the orderly dropped off the tray of Jell-O and cottage cheese.

“Mm. Tasty.” Thor knocked the table to make the Jell-O jiggle. Loki’s heart was beating fast. The telltale beeping was loud, and Loki blushed when he noticed it.

“Is that Pho?”

“The best in town.” He made quick work of distributing the food and utensils and before long, they were both slurping rice noodles with their chopsticks.

“How’s your pain?” Thor asked.

“Manageable, of course they’ve got me on some pretty bitchin drugs. My head still feels fuzzy but the doctor said that was normal after a concussion.”

Thor nodded. He needed to go back to work. Loki’s hair was slightly greasy and tussled, and his face was pale. He looked a bit heroine chic with his lips a natural rosy kissable color and his eyes a bright green. He was so soft and vulnerable.

“Is something wrong?” Loki asked, clearly self-conscious. Thor had been staring too long.

“No. You look great.”

“You are such a terrible liar.”

“I’m not. You always look great.”

Loki’s eyebrows hit his hairline and Thor cleared his throat.

“Um, I’ll see you later. I’ll bring dinner,” Thor said as he backed out of the room, and nearly collided with a nurse.

That evening, when Thor returned again he brought ham and potato soup and his heart on his sleeve.

Loki, radiant as ever, had his heart beeping wildly. He cursed under his breath at the damn machine.

“Happy to see me?”

“Always,” he said. A moment passed. The heavy air in the room made time stretch out until the longing he felt became an agony.

“Loki, I—”

“Thor, will you go out with me? I mean, when I’m better and we can go on a real date. Do you want to? Date me?”

“Yes. I was about to ask you the same.” He moved forward and placed the soup on the little table again and sat on the foot of Loki’s bed.

“You make me feel…it’s like, I’m home. Even here in this dreadful place. In between your visits I just try to sleep the day away until you return.” He sniffed at the container and his stomach growled. “I had hoped our first meal together would be in a better setting than this one.”

“We will go out. Give it time.”

“Knock, knock.” Dr. Bronson, entered the room, clipboard in hand with Loki’s name written clearly at the top of some paperwork. “Mr. Laufeyson, how are you feeling?”

“Sore, but better. I can’t imagine how much pain I’d be in if I wasn’t drugged to the hilt right now.”

“This week will be the worst for you. But you are in stable condition and are almost ready for discharge. I’m going to have a physical therapist come by and fit you with crutches before you go.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

They finished dinner just as the therapist arrived. With Thor’s help, he sat up, moving slowly as his head throbbed and his bruises screamed. Holding hands Thor pulled Loki to a standing position and the crutches were shoved up under his arms.

After a couple of laps around the room he was pronounced ready. Within an hour, he was wheeled down to Thor’s car and the pair drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki lumbered on his crutches from the car into their apartment and all the way back to his bedroom. He plopped down on his bed exhausted. It was good to be home. He took a deep breath, relishing the smell of his eucalyptus candle that perfumed the air. “I’m in desperate need of a bath.”

“Not with that cast unfortunately, and with it being on your right leg, it’ll be up against the tile wall instead of hanging over the edge.” 

“You’ll just have to help me then,” Loki said as he flashed a Cheshire Cat grin. If Thor could see him in this state and still be interested then he had no fear of not looking good enough for him. In fact, they’d lived together long enough that Thor knew all of Loki’s dirty, annoying, and odd habits. He hadn’t scared him off yet.

Thor smiled and knelt down in front of Loki and started removing his shoes.

“I could’ve removed the left one.”

“Not unless I say you can.”

“Oh, it’s like that is it?”

“Yeah, it’s like that.” Thor shift up, planting his hands on either side of Loki and pecked a quick kiss to his lips. He then reached for the hem of Loki’s t-shirt and pulled it up over his head. Then, he pulled at drawstrings of the very loose sweatpants (they were Thor’s actually) and helped Loki stand up. Loki, buck naked, clung to Thor as they waddled to the bathroom together. Thor’s firm grasp on his toned butt cheeks was both convenient and titillating.

But the sexiness of the moment ended when Thor had to place him on the commode for a moment and then leave to retrieve a garbage bag from the kitchen. Sitting there, thinking on the logistics of it all, Loki realized it would be best if he sat on the edge of the tub with both of his legs out. He could use a cup to pour hot water on his head while leaning back slightly, letting most of it run down his back. Some water would get on the floor but at least he wouldn’t have to worry about climbing back out or falling.

Thor placed a couple of towels on the floor to soak up spillage and after wrapping Loki’s cast, he lathered up a washcloth and started with small circles on his chest. There were skin scrapes and bruises on his right ribcage and right arm. The purpling on the arm was particularly dark and would take a couple of weeks to heal. He worked down the arms and leg, using a separate washcloth to rinse the soap away. He helped Loki lean back slightly to wash his hair, gently scraping his nails on Loki’s scalp in a massaging manner. Loki let out a little hum of contentment. He poured water on Loki’s head, watching the stream of bubbles flow down his raven hair.

Lastly, he handed the washcloth to Loki to let him watch his nether regions himself. He wanted him to have that bit of privacy. When everything was rinsed Thor wrapped him in a towel and carried him back to the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

“Thank you. I feel human again. Although, slightly flustered,” he said. Thor could see through the towel that Loki was half-erect and there was a slight blush to his chest and cheeks. But the dark circles were back under Loki’s eyes again. And after all that warm water relaxing his muscles it wouldn’t be long before he crashed.

“Me too. And while I know we could do things with your cast on, I was thinking maybe we should wait a bit. Do some actual dating first while you heal. It’ll make it really special when it comes off.”

“Yeah, I agree. The anticipation will make things fun and besides, it’s hard to feel sexy with this thing in the way. And my pain meds here at home aren’t nearly as good as what they were giving me in the hospital.”

“Wanna cuddle?” Thor asked.

“Yeah I do.” After a couple of minutes of jostling and positioning Loki found his head resting on Thor’s bare chest and a mountain of pillows under his right leg. He fell asleep fast as Thor’s fingers drew lazy circles on his arm.

Thor fell asleep wondering what had taken them so long to come together like this.


	6. Chapter 6

For the two weeks after the accident Loki convalesced at home before returning to work. He still had the cast on and had to use crutches to get to his desk, but once he was there, he was able to wheel around the office in his office chair. He looked a bit silly at times but with just a touch of patheticness that made it endearing. Loki hated it. Especially when, out of the blue in the middle of a meeting he got an itch on his leg he couldn’t scratch. It jolted him and he attacked the plaster with his nails but to no avail.

By the time Thor picked him up, the itching had spread and he was near insane with the need to scratch it. They rushed home where Thor bent a coat hanger and Loki shoved down inside of his cast, making an orgasm face as he finally got relief.

“So that’s what it’s going to look like.”

“Like what’s going to look like?”

“Nothing. Now that that’s been taken care of, wanna go out to eat?”

“Hell, yes. I’m starving. I want steak.”

“Alrighty. Back to the car.” Everything was an ordeal but Loki was anxious to get out of the house, broken leg be damned. They went to their favorite steakhouse up the road and got a booth that allowed Loki to prop it up on the seat.

“So how was it at work today?” Thor asked.

“Aside from the horrific itching and the mobility issues, things are going well. My reputation and notoriety have certainly gotten a boost from all of this. The hero worship is a bit weird though. Anyone would have done it. But at least the partners at the firm have finally taken notice of me. I’m getting more lawsuits that have the public eye on them. Having my name attached to them has been good PR.”

“Your star is rising.”

“Yes, it is.” Loki gave a small smile before drinking his beer.

“I wish I could say the same. I feel like a cog in a wheel. I do have a proposal going up for review by a big client soon. I’m competing against two of my coworkers for the design of the new courthouse for the city.”

“Ooh, so you might be designing my future place of employment, as it were?”

“Possibly, yeah.” Their meal came and the two dug in. Everything with Loki felt so natural and right. Thor had a question burning in his mind that he wanted answered.

“Loki, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a long time. You were with Amora for six months and Sigyn a year before that. You said you like men and women but I’ve never seen you date a man before now. Why not?”

“I had a bad experience in high school. This asshole jock I had a crush on outed me. You know the type. Uber straight, uber closeted. Gay as a pink feather boa at a pride parade on the inside. He thought I was simply “gay” as well. Of course, he was delighted to discover I had the requisite part to make him “not gay” and then proudly went around telling everyone I had a dick and a vagina. I had to drop out and convert to home schooling to finish graduating.”

“Oh, that’s fucked up.”

“Well, karma did kick in a little bit because people began asking why he would fuck a girl that also had a dick? People started talking about him and all the little gay moments they’d had with him over the years and the dumbass ended up accidentally outing himself.”

“So you started dating girls.”

“So I started dating girls. I always waited until the third date to tell them. About half the time it ended there. Some because it grossed them out, but for others, they realized I was infertile and could never give them children.”

“Ah, yes. I am disappointed that you can’t get me pregnant as well,” Thor said. Loki chuckled at that.

“There’s no harm in trying.” Loki pupils dilated as he chewed his lower lip. Thor reached across the table and held his hand. They went home and cuddled up in Loki’s bed watching television. They had their shirts off for better skin to skin contact, with loose comfy sweatpants. Thor smelled musky, like sandalwood. They kissed languidly during commercials, hands roaming, memorizing skin texture and contour. Before long, both were tenting their sweats.

Loki made the first move. His fingers dipped beneath the elastic band and grasped the thick shaft hidden there. He freed it and took a moment to marvel at it. Thor followed suit and took Loki’s mouth with his own. Loki moaned into his as they worked one another. They broke the kiss, gasping now as their hearts pounded in their chests. Thor’s back arched. And the closer he got, the more vigorously he stroked Loki in turn, but he came first. A thick creamy ribbon erupted from the tip, shooting up into the air and getting some impressive hang time before splatting on Thor’s chest.

Thor doubled his efforts to finish Loki off, but what he didn’t know was that Loki could not ejaculate. Instead, Loki felt a white-hot tingling in his toes, that traveled up his calves, thighs, until wetness flooded between his legs. Loki cried out as his pussy clenched, and he lamented that Thor was not inside of him right now, filling him up.

“Did you just…?”

“Yeah.” Loki leaned in and kissed Thor again. “Wasn’t what you expected?”

“No, but it wasn’t bad either. Just different. I don’t have much experience with pleasuring lady parts.”

“I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”

“How long until the cast comes off?”

“Six more weeks,” Loki said.

“Mm, in six weeks I’m going to tear you in half with my dick,” Thor said. Loki burst out laughing.

“You know if I heard anyone else say that I’d make fun of them, but I’ve seen your dick, held it, stroked it and um, I don’t doubt that you can.”

“Well, we’re not going to get cleaned up, laying here in our own juices. Time for a shower.”

Loki sighed. In any other context that would sound sexy, but having a big black Hefty bag tied around his broken leg sucked all the fun out of it. “Six more weeks. I am so done with this shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

The big day came to remove Loki’s cast. Despite his best efforts it had gotten a little wet towards the end and it was getting soft in places and beginning to smell. When the plaster pulled away it revealed a hairy matted leg deeply in need of exfoliation. The muscles had atrophied a bit from lack of use and he was weak when he tried to put all of his weight on it.

“I’m going to have to hit the gym,” he said. The doctor instructed him to take it easy for a couple days. The first thing Loki did when he got home was have a proper bath, fully submerged, with a loofah and a razor. He hadn’t bothered to shave his legs, perhaps one of the few feminine things Loki enjoyed. He loved being smooth and groomed. His entire right leg was beet red when he got out, having removed an entire layer of skin. But the relief was amazing.

He put on his tightest shortest white booty shorts with a green tank top and strutted into the living room.

“How do I look?” He asked. Thor’s eyes raked over him.

“Good enough to eat, especially that chicken leg you got there.”

“I do not have a chicken leg!”

“You’re right, you have two chicken legs. Bwak.” Thor reached out and pulled Loki into his lap, slapping his ass and planting a kiss on his lovely lips.

“Mmm…you know…” Thor began.

“Actually, I was thinking. The charity ball is in two days. My boss will be there and so will yours. We’re both going to look so dashing. The press will be there and I’m sure you’ll get some great media attention from the local paper because of your new building contract. And I’ll be beside you, the hero of the summer. A lawyer that will be fighting cases in your new courthouse when it is built. It’s going to be a magical night.”

“You’re right,” Thor said and kissed him again. His hand petted one of Loki’s legs while his stiffy poked his other leg. He sighed and rested his head on his shoulder, willing it to go away. “Damn you smell good. And your legs feel so nice.”

“I shaved. Everywhere.”

Thor groaned, “You’re not helping.”

“I wonder if I can get down on my knees without trouble,” he said. Thor looked hopeful. “I guess we’ll find out in a couple days!”

“You’re such a cruel tease,” Thor squeezed his ass and nibbled Loki’s ear, causing him to stand at half-mast. Thor unlatched from Loki’s earlobe, “I can be cruel too.”

“Oh, so that’s how it is?”

“That’s how it is.” Thor cupped Loki’s semi-erection for a moment before hoisting him unceremoniously off of his lap. “Speaking of the charity ball. We should get going. Our appointment with the tailor is in 30 minutes.”

“Ok.” Loki got up and grabbed his keys, phone, wallet and a cherry sucker from the candy jar. His shorts were so tight, none of his things would fit in his pockets. So he grabbed his satchel and shoved it all in there. “Ready.”

Thor looked him up and down like a lion getting ready to eat a zebra. Loki made a lewd motion with his tongue around the red candy sticking out of his mouth.

“You’re incorrigible.”

“I’m a naughty bitch. See, my shirt even says so. You should read the label on the things you eat.”

For the next two days Thor and Loki kept up the sensual tension with light casual caresses, leering, and whispers of gratuitous vulgarity that flustered them both. On the night of the charity ball the two men got ready separately in their rooms and emerged into the living to reveal their final looks. They both opted for Armani but Loki chose a green vest and lining for inside of his jacket. The cufflinks were likewise matching emeralds with silver detailing. Finishing the look was the black and silver eye mask with horns attached a stick for Loki to hold up to his face like binoculars.

Thor’s suit had red and gold trim and his mask was also gold and sported white feathers at the side. They looked like the devil and an angel paired together, complementary in an elegant way.

“How do I look?” Loki asked.

“Powerful. Even a little dangerous,” he said. Loki grinned at that and stood even straighter with his chin up.

“And you look like a god. Dashing and strong, like a force of nature.”

“I think we both are. Let’s go knock their socks off.” 

They men went out to their rented luxury car for the evening, wanting to put on a show since they both still drove around two clunkers and didn’t want to hand off their car keys to the valets for either of those pieces of junk.

Loki sighed at the feel of the soft leather and new car smell. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too.”

The event was on the far side of the city at the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The local press was there, mainly to interview the mayor, governor, and other important people. But Thor and Loki knew how to make an entrance. Pulling up in their Lamborghini, the two handsome men commanded attention and posed for the cameras like super models. With their body language alone, it was apparent that they were together. They smiled at one another with lingering looks and stood far too close to merely be friends.

The art was exquisite. The caviar was delicious. And the disappointment from every woman in the room was obvious. But that didn’t stop them from cutting in on the dance floor. They each took their bosses wives for a turn. The older women, both sporting white hair, were thrilled with the attention.

After dancing they spent time schmoozing with their employers and some other wealthy people. Thor and Loki had no idea who they were but they made sure to be as charming as possible.

A live band was playing the music. The lighting was a mixture of candlelight and fairy lights. They drank champagne as they contemplated the deeper meaning of an oil painting of a man alone in a field.

“He looks so lonely,” Loki noted. Thor took his hand and kissed his temple.

“But we aren’t. Let’s go home.”

Thor broke all of the speed limits driving home. They were lucky they weren’t pulled over. When they got out of the car, they reached for one another, kissing passionately as Thor fumbled to unlock the front door. They got inside and stripped off their coats and kicked off their shoes, leaving a trail all the way back to Thor’s room. His mattress was bouncier. Loki undid his tied and tossed it aside with attitude. He reached for Thor’s fly and pulled the zipper down.

“I think you’re overdue for a reward, don’t you?”

“Mm, yes.” Loki sunk to his knees and pulled out Thor’s shaft. He didn’t waste time and took it into his mouth. Grabbing Thor’s hips for leverage he took him deep and worked him with eyes open looking up. Thor gasped and groaned. “Oh, damn baby. That feels so good.” And after two days of constant teasing, Thor shot off a load far sooner than he planned and shouted.

“Oh! Oh, shit. God damn, it’s like I’m a teenager again. I’m so sorry,” he said. But Loki looked up at him with hooded eyes and opened his mouth to display the white pool resting on his tongue before swallowing.

“Don’t be.” Loki rose to his feet and kissed Thor again before continuing to strip off the rest of their clothes. Loki had wanted to press his naked body against Thor’s fully, but had been unable to do so until now. They stood there next to the bed for a moment, holding one another and snogging.

“Your turn,” he said. “I want you on the bed. I’m eating the whole buffet.” Thor shoved Loki’s chest, pushing him backward with a little bit of domineering force. Loki squealed, pleasantly surprised only to find his legs both draped over Thor’s shoulders as the man explored his nether regions with his tongue.

Thor studied Loki’s unique anatomy, how his nice meaty cock jutted up from the apex of his labia, hiding the slit behind it. And there was more. At the base of the penis there appeared to be a semblance of a clitoris hiding on the underside. Thor licked at the curious little nub.

“Oh. Oh! Oh, do that again! Ah!” Loki grabbed a pillow and moaned into it as Thor’s mouth danced up his pole, back down and then dipped into the slick opening between his legs. He played here for a while, enjoying Loki’s flavor before going lower still. He pushed on the back of Loki’s thighs then to completely split his legs open, gaining access to everything. A dull ache started in Loki’s belly. The base of his spine tingled. His inner walls fluttered. His back arched. He threw the pillow off of his face, took a deep breath and yelled as he squirted all over Thor’s face. He barely got a moment to breathe before Thor was on top of him and sinking in to the hilt. He wrapped his legs around Thor’s hips. It had been so long since he’d been topped like this. How he relished it.

Getting his pussy rattled just right while his cock slid between slick sweaty stomachs was almost overloading. But Loki took it. He hung on, feeling the white-hot oblivion start in his toes. Listened to Thor’s grunts, palmed Thor’s undulating big ass as he pistoned his hips. The bed protested. Loki’s cunny quaked, and with that violent squeeze Thor’s cock gushed forth and his movements ceased.

Their hearts thundered together and all was right in the world.


End file.
